


From The Sky

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2009 for the prompts 'AU' and 'invasion' in the Porn Battle VII. Dark and actually not porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Sky

They fall from the sky all over the Earth. Hundreds of thousands of them, maybe a million, accompanied by shattered pieces of their world. The meteor strikes kill so many humans, the radiation kills so many humans, the alien powers and weapons kill so many humans. The aliens are decimated by their own planetary shrapnel and by the returning blows of the humans, but it doesn't take long for them to be victorious. For them to conquer and rule.

It still takes years for them to search every hidden corner, though, and Lex is raised deep in the northern forests as a guerilla by his mother. The day that they kill her Lex ends up forced to his knees before the leader of the hunting party.

He grips Lex's chin in his right hand, runs his left over Lex's hairless scalp and the rapidly fading bruise on Lex's cheekbone. "He has the fingerprint inside him," the alien says. He speaks slowly, in simple Kryptonian, and even though he's looking at his lieutenant as he says it Lex knows that the comment is meant to be understood by him, the human.

"I know," Lex answers in the same language. That cold face tilts downward for a second, beautiful green eyes meeting Lex's, and then looks back at the lieutenant. The strong fingers tighten painfully on his chin.

"Leave him to me."

The lieutenant releases Lex's arms and steps away. That hand under his chin pulls Lex up to standing, pulls him up to tiptoes. Lex spits in the alien's perfect face.

The alien grins as he wipes it away. "You'll withstand a lot of punishment." Suddenly both his hands close around Lex's waist and they lift rapidly straight up into the air. "That's good, because I like to get as much use as possible out of my belongings."

It is good, because it will give Lex lots more time to figure out how to kill them all, starting with this one.


End file.
